The interrelations of psychological functioning and endocrine and physical growth factors in young adolescent are investigated. Participants are 56 boys and 52 girls, 9 to 14 years old, and their parents. Participants were evaluated three times, six months apart on (a) stage of pubertal development (Tanner criteria), and hormone levels (serum levels of gonadotropins, gonadal steroids, adrenal androgens, and cortisol), and (b) psychological status (cognitive functioning, moods, problem behavior, competencies, social supports and interactions with parents). Higher levels of adrenal androgens and cortisol and older chronological age predicted higher degrees of self-reported anxiety and depressive symptoms for boys; for girls, these symptoms were predicted by lower levels of gonadotropins. For both sexes, adolescents who reported an absence of psychological support from their parents also reported higher degrees of anxiety and depressive symptoms. In a clinical situation involving a mild stress (blood drawn for hormone assessments), adolescents with higher cortisol levels exhibited higher levels of observed behavioral distress on first exposure to the stressor. This association disappeared when the situation became familiar.